the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Deity Tier Listing
The Deity Tier Listing is a method in which to organize and categorize the various deity figures that exist within the Sherwood Isles, or those who exist beyond the scope of this current dimension. Deity figures are categorized based on their power level, and what the full extent of their ability is. Deity Tiers fall under 4 categories: S, A, B and C. S-Tier S-Tier is reserved for ancient ones; beings of immaculate power who represent the absolute height of power that a god can reach. S-Tier is the highest tier, where few known gods have ever dared to reach. Depending on the god in question, some have the ability to co-exist in multiple places at once, due to their absolute and ultimate power. Gods of this tier dominate entire dimensions, or wield such power that it would be easy for them to do so. They are indefinitely immortal, with some S-Tier Gods having lived since before the Big Bang, or even having been the cause of it. Other examples of S-Tier power can include being able to manipulate fate, or re-shaping the cosmos. For now, only two such examples exist: Textrix and Ashur. A-Tier A Tier includes elder gods; those who are often in leadership positions and represent the chief status of their respective pantheons. To be in A-Tier is to wield great power, far above the station of B and C Tiers. Elder Gods are often ancient, having existed for millions of years, and in some cases, pre-dating the dawn of time itself. The exact nature of their creation is left unknown, though they can often be birthed into existence by the meddling of an S-Tier God. Like B-Tier Gods however, they can also exist because of worship. Elder Gods are always immortal, with some being unable to die as well. The nature of undeath proves to be finicky however. A-Tier Gods include such examples as: Sapphirian, Cyndi, Jasper, Bahamut. B-Tier B-Tier is relegated solely towards lesser gods; this consists of gods who are powerful by their own rights, but do not match up to the strengths of A or S Tiers. B-Tier gods usually consist of power sets targeted towards specific roles, such as war or other mortal designs. Gods of this tier are typically born through worship, though situations exist where previous gods have passed their mantle down to humans. Although immortal, they can be killed through severe duress or against a strong enough foe. B-Tier gods include such examples as: Alek'voyna, Albus, Fucang Long, Schafer and L'amant. C-Tier C-Tier is a tier that is used to describe gods who are not actually gods; often through intense ritual or divine epiphany, a human or other species may be able to ascend towards a god-like state. Ascended beings differ from physical gods, as they were neither born into godhood, nor reach the power level that other tiers may achieve. They could also be considered false gods. Despite this, even C-Tier is capable of great power, often being high-level magic that can both destroy and heal in equal measures. Just like humans, C-Tier gods can be killed; just don't expect the death to always stick. C-Tier includes only two gods: Rolnik and Baron Zamedi. Category:Other